Electrical equipment requires a certain temperature range to operate properly. To maintain the temperature range, fans are generally placed into the chassis (the enclosure that houses the electrical equipment) of the electrical equipment to exhaust hot air and intake cooler air. Unfortunately, the fans generally also intake dust and other small particles. The dust and small particles can accumulate within the chassis of the electrical equipment. In some situations, the dust forms a dust ball that can trap heat or short circuit components within the chassis. To combat dust, many electrical equipment chassis include a filter to remove dust or particles from the ingested air. Unfortunately, filters require periodic maintenance and replacement that creates additional costs for electrical equipment users.